Cairo: Blind Date
by Wayoming
Summary: A fluffy little fic for Captain Martin Crieff! Douglas has set his esteemed Captain up on a blind date, and recklessly Martin has agreed to it!


**Last time I wrote a Cabin Pressure fic, Martin was all weepy and sad, so I felt like writing something fluffy as possible to make him feel better!**

BLIND DATE:

Martin waited.  
>And waited.<br>And…had some more lemonade.  
>And waited.<p>

She wasn't coming. He knew it would happen. That whoever it was that Douglas- why had he trusted Douglas?- would leave him flat. Alone and sat in a restaurant too expensive for his budget, expecting to have to explain to the onlooking waiters why he would be ordering his starter without any company.

Humiliated. That's how he felt. And surprised that Douglas would set him up for something like this. He ran a hand through his ginger curls, and heaved a sigh. She'd probably walked in, seen him, - a shambling, gangly, useless excuse for a pilot- and walked out again.

He was just about to give up and pay for the two lemonades he had drunk, - an attempt to appease the harried looking waitress who had looked so confused when he said he was waiting for someone- when a soft voice came from behind him.

"Excuse me?"

Martin started, and turned to find the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He took in her chestnut hair, and her blue eyes. An odd combination, one he was transfixed by. Her eyes were wide, as though worried that she had scared him, but she smiled in an engaging manner and gestured to the seat opposite him- "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, yes I am, would you like a drink? Or we can order dinner if you like? Or just talk? We, we could-"  
>"A glass of wine would be lovely. I'm Sara."<br>She held out her hand, nervous smile, clearly expecting him to shake it. Caught by the look of nervousness of her face Martin was struck with a need to relax her. He took her soft hand in his own, squeezed gently, and brought it to his lips.  
>"Martin."<br>She laughed a little, and her smile widened. Martin helped her into her chair, trying his hardest to disguise the rapidly reddening hue of his face.

After a few slightly awkward silence they fell into easy conversation. Sara smiled a lot, and more than once Martin found himself speechless just listening to her. He had smiled and had listened more intently. She worked as a waitress, but she was a big reader, and had always wanted to write a novel. He had been gratified by the fact that she had found his career as a pilot fascinating. He had also somehow managed to mention that he wasn't paid to be a pilot. Martin had mentally slapped himself and fully expected Sara to make her excuses and leave quickly.  
>Instead she had been shocked, and took his hand in hers from where it had been resting on the table,<br>"At all? You poor thing! How does your boss get away with it?"  
>"She has her ways." Martin smirked.<br>"Well," she had pouted, "that's hardly fair on you!"

Martin would say that it was one of the best dates he had ever been on. He has managed to be considerate, he hadn't spilled anything on Sara, or - God forbid - set anything on fire. He didn't need that happening again.

She insisted they split the bill ("And i will continue to until you get paid for flying planes!") and left, arms linked. They walked down by the river, the noises of drunken teens doing nothing to distract Martin from the moon reflected in Sara's eyes.  
>They shared a cab, Martin insisted upon paying and walking Sara to her door.<p>

"Well, it's been a lovely night, Martin." Sara said, smiling softly "I'm really glad I met you."  
>"You too…Well goodnight."<br>Martin turned back to the waiting cab, and began walking when he heard the patter of feet behind him.  
>"Martin wait!"<br>Sara caught his hand, and he turned to face her. She looked shy, but sure, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Martin softly on the mouth.  
>"I had a lovely evening." Martin gabbled, "I'll call you tomorrow, and we can go for coffee, or tea, or something-"<p>

He stopped speaking. Partly because he couldn't think of any more hot beverages, mostly because Sara had pulled him close again for another, much deeper kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Captain."

—-

Three days later and Martin still hadn't come down from his high.

He and Sara had met in the park, and had walked around hand in hand for hours. It felt so right, her hand in his. He never wanted to let go.  
>Every so often he would ask to kiss her, and she would always say yes.<p>

After the fourth time she nudged him with an elbow and said he could kiss her whenever he liked.  
>"As long as I can do the same." She's grinned. She'd then kissed him soundly, after noting the wonderfully pink colour his ears had turned.<p>

It had been a perfect day.  
>And, though he begrudged his First Officer some things, he couldn't help but remember that Douglas had been the one to set him up with Sara. And he knew that the right thing to do would be to thank him.<p>

He had left it until an hour into their flight to Cairo, Arthur having been charged with making coffee, to bring it up.

"Douglas?"  
>"Yes Martin?"<br>"I wanted to talk about that blind date you set up for me-"  
>"I was wondering when you'd bring that up." Douglas heaved, sounding displeased, "I can only offer my sincerest apologies, it won't happen again."<br>Martin was nonplussed. Douglas' usual rakish tone had been replaced with what sounded like a genuine apology.  
>"When I met her of course I thought that she had more dignity than that. I mean, to just leave you there without even letting you know-"<br>"Douglas," Martin interjected, "what are you talking about?"  
>Douglas' eyebrows furrowed.<br>"Anthea standing you up on Friday evening. She mentioned that she had turned up to the place, and left without bothering to meet you." His First Officer fixed him with a piercing stare.  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"Oh nothing- no reason." Martin hastily replied, before falling into his thoughts for a while "No reason at all."

—-  
>It was a week and a half later. He had spent pretty much all of his free time with Sara leading up to this point. They had become closer and closer. But the fact that Sara wasn't his blind date still niggled at Martin. Until he had to say something.<p>

They were at hers for the evening. Blankets, old films, relaxing. He'd settled down on her sofa, her head resting gently on his shoulder, _Carefree_ playing quietly on the television.  
>After a while he couldn't hold his curiosity in any longer.<p>

"Why me?" he blurted out.  
>Sara's eyebrows drew in, and Martin realised his question hadn't made sense.<br>"In the restaurant. Why did you sit with me?"  
>Sara looked away, eyes cast downward guiltily. "I know that you weren't there to meet me- I-I had a blind date and it-" he stopped, biting his lips, "it wasn't meant to be you."<br>He put a hand softly to Sara's cheek and turned her face towards him "So where did you come from?"

Her eyes flickered up to meet his. She had tears forming.  
>"I didn't like seeing you alone, Martin. I'm a waitress, remember? I'm a waitress there. I was working when you came in. You'd been there an hour, I -" She broke off, voice catching, "I was asked to check if you were going to order any time soon, even though I had finished my shift. And then I met you." She stopped again, big blue eyes focused on Martin's own, trying her hardest to make him understand. His throat ran dry.<br>"And you…felt sorry for me? Being stood up?" He moved off her sofa, standing up and beginning to pace. He was used to women being sympathetic, he just never thought it would extend this far this-  
>"No! Not once I met you!" She burst out, "From the moment you spoke to me, you were so sweet, so kind, so…wonderful. I couldn't help but stay. You drew me in, and I knew that I would never find someone better, someone I loved more. You are a beautiful, thoughtful, <em>perfect<em> man. Can you blame me for staying at the table?"

Martin couldn't speak. He was shocked. This woman loved him. All of him from his freckly nose to his too large feet. She had chosen him, not been "set up" with him, not a sympathy date, but someone who had seen and fallen for him.  
>He realised he hadn't spoken for a long time. Sara was still looking at him, looking as though he might leave filled with disgust.<p>

"You-you love me?" He whispered, smiling down at her. He eyes were still averted, and she couldn't see the amazed look on his face.  
>"Of course I do you fool, I have since I met you."<br>He swooped his face close to hers and kissed her.  
>"I love you too."<p>

He kissed her again.  
>And never again questioned what had brought this wonderful woman to him.<p> 


End file.
